In recent video equipments such as a display for a television and a computer, in order to expand a displaying area while making a size of a body of the equipment as small as possible or due to a restriction on the designing thereof, the width of a peripheral portion of a cathode ray tube (CRT) becomes small and a space between a cabinet of the video equipment and the CRT also becomes narrow. Thus, speakers are arranged correspondingly to a panel portion of the cabinet formed so as to surround the CRT. In an acoustic apparatus arranged in the space between the CRT and the cabinet which is a casing of the video equipment, the speaker is made small in size. However, making the speaker small causes the sound pressure output from the speaker to generally be lowered and making the panel portion narrow causes the sound quality of the video equipment to be deteriorated. Moreover, arranging the speakers in the vicinity of the CRT may disturb the picture on the CRT due to a vibration of the speaker or the sound wave therefrom.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 9A, since the panel portion PA of the conventional acoustic apparatus is directed outwards with respect to a position P of the audience, the nonconformity between a direction R of audience and the advancing direction of the a sound wave S causes the deterioration of the sound quality in the position P of the audience, as shown in FIG. 9B.
Currently, as to the acoustic apparatus of the television set and the like, various devices are made for improving the sound quality.
For example, a part of a horn portion of the speaker is formed by an outer side surface of the CRT and a side wall of the cabinet of the television set. The sound absorbing materials for correcting the sound quality are provided in the horn portion of the speaker unit and an outer wall of the CRT.
There are conventional techniques for improving the sound quality of the speaker system of the video equipment.
The conventional speaker system for the video equipment comprises a speaker for high range sound and a speaker for low range sound, the speaker for the low range sound is fixed on the cabinet having a duct and a pipe. In this way, it is aimed to improve the quality of sound output from the speaker for low range sound.
The conventional television set is arranged so that a speaker fixing member which forms a duct-like sound passage of the speaker is fitted in the cabinet of the video equipment. This allows a large speaker to be installed in a narrow space.
However, in the acoustic apparatus of the conventional television set, there may be such a fear that the magnetic field emitted from the speaker interferes with the CRT, thereby causing the picture to be disturbed. In addition, it is difficult to prevent a slight vibration of the cabinet of the video equipment caused by the speaker""s sound.
In the audio apparatus of the television receiver, the magnetic field emitted from the speaker may be conducted to the CRT, thereby also causing the picture on the CRT to be disturbed. It is difficult to prevent the CRT and the cabinet of the television set from vibrating due to the vibration of the speaker and the sound therefrom. Therefore, it is impossible to prevent the deterioration of the picture quality and the generation of the slight vibration, which makes it impossible to improve the quality of the high range sound.
In view of such aspects, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems and to provide an acoustic apparatus for an equipment which is capable of preventing the deterioration of the sound quality due to the vibration of the speaker for low range.
According to the present invention, the above object is accomplished by, in an acoustic apparatus of an equipment having a high range speaker and a low range speaker, the acoustic apparatus of an equipment which is characterized by comprising a panel portion which forms a part of a housing of the equipment and has a plurality of holes, a sound conductor which is located between the low range speaker and the panel portion, and a buffer member which is located between the sound conductor and the panel portion to absorb vibration.
According to the present invention, the sound conductor is fixed through the buffer member to the panel portion which forms a part of the housing the video equipment and has a plurality of holes. The sound output from the low range speaker passes the sound conductor and is then emitted from the panel portion to the audience side. At that time, the vibration generated by the low range speaker is absorbed by the buffer member to prevent a slight sound in the panel portion. In addition, it is possible to prevent a sound from leaking out of the sound conductor due to the presence of the buffer member.
According to the present invention, by arranging the high range speaker in such a manner that the direction of its axis may preferably be coincident with or parallel to the direction of forming the holes in the panel portion, it is possible to output the sound to the audience side without deteriorating the sound quality of the high range sound.